Promises
by damis2369
Summary: Feliks es enviado a Rusia con la escusa de animar a su primo Ivan.En su nueva escuela se encuentra con el amor de su vida y amigo de la infancia, logrando meterse en mas de un problema con las banadas mas peligrosas del colegio. lietpol varias parejas.
1. Nuevo hogar

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo uno de estos, a si que sean compasivos por el amor de dios =w=.

Haber primeramente él porque hago este fanfic es porque no tengo nada más que hacer en mis tarde de ocio y siempre quise encontrar un fanfic con esta trama pero por más que busque no encontré (incluso busque debajo de las mismísimas piedras).

Ya que están aclaradas mis razones del porque el fic comenzare :D

¡Ahh! Se me olvidaba este gran detalle ejemm (aclarando la garganta) Hetalia no es mío pertenece por completo a Hidekazu Himaruya.(si fuera mío habría demasiado yaoi xD)

Ahora si comencemos

-Osea, me tendré que quedar en la casa de Iván hasta que termine los estudios, ¿no?- preguntó aquel rubio polaco a su madre

-A si es hijo, tendrás que quedarte con tu adorable primo Iván- le respondió esta con una sonrisa en el rostro

Feliks en estos momentos se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su adorable madre, la cual le daba ciertas instrucciones a seguir para cuando llegara a Rusia. El no estaba que muy de acuerdo con la maravillosa idea que había tenido su mamá de mandarlo a vivir con su "adorable" primo Iván, que por cierto de adorable no tenía ni un pelo, bueno si, tal vez hablaba lindo.

-Mami –dijo juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho en forma de suplica- reconsidéralo porfa –dijo entre gimoteos

-Feliks, sabes muy bien el porqué te envió hacia allá- comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amado hijo

-Sí pero… como que Iván a veces da miedo

-Nada, tienes que ir allá a animarlo, recuerda que Yekaterina se fue a estudiar la universidad fuera del país e Iván está muy triste por eso

-Ok –Feliks se había dado por vencido, su madre era muy terca cuando se le metía una idea a la cabezota

_-Vuelo directo a Moscú, Rusia, favor de abordar el avión-_ se oyó que decían por el altavoz y eso solo significaba una cosa, dejar a Polonia durante tres larguísimos años y estar con Iván todo ese tiempo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Feliks al saber que era el momento de abordar el avión, miro a su madre con una triste y forzada sonrisa, acto seguido su mamá le planto un dulce beso en la frente y le dedico un suave sonrisa.

-Bye, Bye! –dijo resignado para darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia el avión.

-_Bueno esto no puede ser tan malo…osea, como que puede que me toque sentarme al lado de alguien genial y así tendría con quien hablar en el camino_- pensó tratando de consolarse el polaco

Al entrar en la cabina de pasajeros del avión se sentó en su respectivo lugar colocando sobre sus piernas la bolsa que llevaba cruzada sobre el pecho. Miro de rejo a la persona que estaba sentaba al lado de él, era una viejita que parecía de no menos de cincuenta años, no podía hablar con aquella mujer aunque quisiera, ya que esta se había quedado dormida y al verle detenidamente se podía observar como se le salía la baba. Feliks hizo un gesto de total asco y volteo a ver a otra parte rápidamente.

-_¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormida tan pronto?_- pensó Feliks al verla inclusive con la baba de fuera

-_Por favor abrochen sus cinturones y acomoden sus asientos, apaguen cualquier aparato eléctrico…_

-O no…-susurro Feliks- como que olvide mi pavor a los aviones – continúo alarmado

Feliks siguió al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones ya mencionadas, lo último que quería era que el avión se estrellara justo cuando despegaría. Saco de su bolsa un gato rosa de peluche, el animal de felpa no era muy grande era más bien de un tamaño mediano, lo abrazo fuertemente al sentir como poco a poco el avión despegaba del suelo para volar por los cielos azules.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Feliks, osea no es como que el avión no logre despegar entonces se estrelle y todos moramos aquí, como que no… ¿Verdad?- trato de calmarse, cosa que no logro.

Bajo su vista al peluche que sostenía en sus brazos y la imagen de un niño pequeño de ojos azules y cabello café invadió su mente y de repente comenzó a sentirse total y completamente seguro y relajado, no por nada aquel peluche era una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

-_Pueden desabrochar sus cinturones- _se oyó por toda la cabina de pasajeros

-Osea… ¿Ya estamos en el aire?- se pregunto más relajado ahora ya que la fase uno, el despegue, había sido totalmente superado y ahora para superar la fase dos del la forma más rápido posible decidió dormir al igual que la viejita que tenia a un lado, cerro sus verdes ojos y callo totalmente dormido.

(Es la hora de los sueños Polacos :3)

_-Vamos Toris apúrate- dijo un alegre Feliks que corría hacia uno de sus juegos preferidos del parque, los columpios_

_-Espérame Feliks, no corras tan rápido- trato de alcanzarlo un tierno niño de su misma edad, este tenía unos ojos azules, un cabello castaño y largo hasta la altura de sus hombros. Siguió a su amigo corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le daban hacia los columpios _

_-Osea, eres lento tipo- le dijo de manera burlona el rubio- tengo que decirte algo muy importante- cambio su alegre sonrisa por una cara de angustia, pero aun así mantenía una forzada sonrisa, se sentó en uno de los columpios y su amigo hizo lo mismo_

_-¿Qué te sucede Feliks?- le miro preocupado _

_-Mi mami dice…-dudo un segundo si debía continuar o no- que mañana temprano… dejaremos Lituania…_

_-¿¡Que!- le miro exaltado y angustiado - ¿¡A que te refieres!_

_-Mi mami me dijo que era por asuntos de trabajo…_

_-Feliks…-unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules, acción que imito al instante el rubio borrando por completo aquella temblorosa sonrisa- no te puedes ir… _

_Le abrazo fuertemente contra si, Feliks correspondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo al abrazo tratando de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de este, no quería irse de Lituania… ya había hecho una vida ahí y había conocido a la persona que tal vez sería la más importante en su vida._

_-Te voy a extrañar mucho…- le susurro al oído _

_-Toris…_

-Joven, disculpe joven- Feliks abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse frente a él a aquella viejita que le miraba enfadada - el avión acaba de aterrizar es hora de bajar

-Claro… -respondió un poco adormilado aun-

Feliks se levanto de su asiento y cogió su bolsa, camino hacia la salida del avión y fue por sus dos maletas de color, curiosamente, rosa hacia la banda movediza donde pasaban una y otra vez todas las maletas de los pasajeros. Al ver pasar las suyas las bajo de esta con sumo trabajo debido a su gran peso.

-Están muy pesadas- dijo agotado tratando de jalarlas- bueno, como sea, tengo que salir de aquí y buscar a mi tía

Con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su familiar, vio a varias personas con sus maletas que entraban y salían del aeropuerto, otras con letreros en las manos y al fijarse muy bien en esas personas pudo distinguir a una en especial, una señora que tenía en sus manos un letrero que decía "amado sobrino, Feliks :D" con letras rosadas que sobresalían demasiado de los demás letreros que tenían letras negras y aburridas.

Feliks sonrió al ver a su tía preferida esperándolo con una gran sonrisa, y esta al verlo alzo una mano, asiendo señas y gritando cosas casi entendibles para el polaco, el solo sonrió mas y fue corriendo hasta quedar enfrente de aquella escandalosa mujer. Dejo caer ambas maletas en el suelo y abrazo a su tía.

-Feliks, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía- dijo abrazándolo aun mas fuerte

-igualmente tía- contesto sonriente rompiendo el abrazo súper cariñoso que se daban par a sonreírle a aquella señora

Era demasiado curioso, él sabía perfectamente que se parecía más a su tía que a su mismísima madre, los dos eran igual de energéticos y parlanchines, compartían una extraña afición al rosado y la peculiar forma de expresarse, en cambio a su madre solo se parecía en lo físico, en eso y nada más que en eso, ¡ahh!, lo olvidaba también en lo terco.

-Ahora vámonos que se hace de noche y el frio aumentara, déjame ayudarte con una de tus maletas- levanto una del suelo y la admiro durante un segundo- es…hermosa- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- tienes que regalarme una como esta Feliks- dijo aun mas emocionada

-Claro que si tía pero estas son mías

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y Feliks al sentir el frio espantoso que había se acomodo su bufanda tapando nariz y boca con ella, caminaron hasta el auto y al llegar a él subieron las maletas a este para después manejar hasta la casa donde Iván y Natalia esperaban.

-Dime Feliks ¿qué es ese adorable gatito que has llevado cargando todo el rato?- le pregunto desviando por un breve rato la mirada de la calle

-Es… un regalo que me dio alguien muy importante hace tiempo- respondió mirando nostálgicamente aquel muñeco de felpa

-Ahh… comprendo, te lo dio la persona que te gusta ¿verdad?- dijo sonriente al oír la respuesta de su querido sobrino

Al oír aquello las mejillas de Feliks se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar a aquel chico de cabellos castaños.

-Como que podría decirse que así es…- dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que su tía le escuchara

-Eso es lindo- contestó sonriente ella- mira ya llegamos Feliks

Feliks alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una hermosa casa de aspecto viejo, pero hermosa, color blanco, además tenía un hermoso jardín, bueno más bien parecía una pequeña mansión con grandes ventanales y un camino de piedras que te conducían a la entrada de la casa.

-La casa es hermosa- dijo fascinado

-A que sí, yo misma la escogí con la ayuda de Yekaterina y Natalia

Ambos bajaron del auto y sacaron las maletas de este, se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa y si Feliks había quedado asombrado por cómo se veía la casa por fuera al verla por dentro sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Por dentro la casa era rustica, los muebles eran de madera de roble, del techo colgaba un candelabro de cristales, las paredes estaban pintadas de color arena, las ventanas tenían unas cortinas color verde olivo, el piso era de madera de roble y estaba finamente pulido, también había unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la casa. Feliks seguía admirándola con la mirada hasta que choco con unos ojos purpura que lo miraban fijamente, el dueño de aquellos ojos eran ni más ni menos que Iván.

-Hola primo Feliks –dijo este sonriente

-Hola Iván…- dijo saludándolo a la vez con su mano

-¿Cómo has estado?, no nos vemos desde hace mucho da~

-Supongo que bien tipo- contesto sonriente

-¿Tipo?, da ~ - le miro con duda

-Osea...

-Iván, querido ten- dijo interrumpiendo a Feliks y entregando las maletas a Iván

-Claro mamá

-Y guíalo a su nuevo cuarto – al decirle esto le guiño el ojo a Iván y este solo atino a asentir -Ve Feliks, Iván te llevara a tu nueva habitación

-Si tía Larisa

Larisa acaricio su cabeza en forma maternal con una sonrisa recordándole a Feliks por un breve instante a su madre, después de esto le dio un leve empujoncito para que siguiese a Iván. Ambos subieron las escaleras directo al segundo piso y recorrieron los pasillos en total un total e incomodo silencio para Feliks ya que al chico ruso no parecía importarle mucho.

-Supongo que los dos iremos a la misma escuela a partir de mañana, ¿no?- pregunto Feliks tratando de romper el silencio

-Así es- contesto sonriente Iván- supongo que será divertido, te presentaré a mis amigos, da~

-Si eso suena muy bien, ose voy a estar una nueva escuela y necesito gente con quien hablar, como que si no me aburriré de lo más horrible ¡y es espantoso estar aburrido!, ¡tal vez encentre un mejor amigo!, como que eso sería totalmente genial, ¿no crees?, osea tipo tu me entiendes ¿no?

Iván volteo para ver a Feliks con una sonrisa aterradora mientras que decía repetidas veces "Kol, kol, kol, kol…", el polaco no entendió el mensaje de Iván que claramente decía cállate o te mato y continuo hablando y hablando todo el camino hacia su nueva habitación.

Al llegar a esta Iván abrió la puerta y paso a la habitación con el polaco tras de sí. Feliks al ver su habitación casi se avienta contra las paredes de rosa pastel y las estanterías de color blancas al igual que los muebles, había una puerta que conducía al baño y otra que era el armario; la cama era una de tamaño matrimonial con el edredón rosa pastel con detallados de puntos blancos, en verdad aquel cuarto era muy lindo para el gusto de Feliks.

-¡Es hermoso!- dijo a la vez que saltaba hacia la enorme cama

-Te dejo aquí las maletas, da~

-Si osea como que gracias- le dijo antes de que este se fuera

Se coloco boca arriba y alzo su lindo gatito de felpa

-me pregunto si en verdad nos volveremos a ver algún día…- abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho aquel especial peluche para poder quedarse dormido profundamente en los brazos generosos de Morfeo

¿Reviews?

Como ya dije antes es mi primer historia, amo a esta parejita xD. bueno espero que me dejen sus adorables comentarios :D

y por cierto habrán distintas parejas en la historia como:

USXUK

RusiaXChina

SealandXLatvia

EspañaXRomano

AlemaniaXItalia

DinamarcaXNoruega

si desean alguna otra háganmelo saber para poderla poner

¡!Matta nee~!


	2. ¿Amigos?

A lo de siempre: Hetalia no me pertenece -pero si me perteneciera hehehehe ¬w¬ yaoi...-

Disfruten el capitulo ñ_ñ

_-Vamos querido, no pasara nada_

_-¡No quiero!, ¿Por qué los invitaste?, ¡cancélalo!-lloraba un pequeño de apariencia de unos 4 años de vida-¡los extraños me dan miedo!_

_-Tienes razón, los extraños a veces asustan, pero tienes que hacer amigos Feliks_

_-¡No quiero!, ¡o sea…moriré! ¡Me niego! _

_-No hay marcha atrás Feliks, ya invite a mi nueva amiga del trabajo y traerá a su hijo, y se llevaran bien. ¿Comprendes querido?- insistía su madre un con una perfecta sonrisa en su cara _

_-¡Le tengo miedo a los extraños! ¡No podre decir nada cuando lo vea! ¡No hablare! ¡Yo…!_

_Se abalanzó sobre su madre abrazándola fuertemente con lágrimas escapando de sus verdes ojos. Su mamá no pudo hacer más que acariciar su pequeña cabeza mientras hacia un inútil intento por tranquilizar a su pequeño._

_-Tranquilo Feliks, Kristina y su hijo ya van a llegar…_

_No tuvo oportunidad de acabar la frase ya que el timbre de la casa la interrumpió. Feliks alzo la mirada hacia su mamá con preocupación._

_-Espera aquí Feliks, enseguida regreso- sentó a Feliks en el sillón de la sala para encaminarse en dirección a la puerta de la entrada_

–"_Tranquilo, tu puedes, respira, relájate y sonríe, o sea no es como que el tipo sea cruel o despiadado, como que no… ¿verdad?"_

_Vio entrar nuevamente a la sala a su madre seguida por una mujer castaña con un niño en brazos, camino hasta Feliks y sentó a su lado al pequeño castaño tembloroso._

_-¿Los podemos dejarlos para que se conozcan mientras vamos por galletas?- pregunto la madre del niño ojos azules_

_-¡No hay problema!- respondió sonriendo a pesar de los nervios que tenia _

_Ambas salieron caminando hacia la cocina por té y galletas dejando a ambos pequeños en completo silencio. Pero al final el incomodo silencio que había logro desesperar al pequeño Feliks obligándolo a hablar._

_-¡Hola!-dijo Feliks con todo el valor que en ese momento poseía- me llamo Feliks, ¿y tú?_

_El castaño lo miro nervioso aun tembloroso trato de contestar, pero lo único que salía de su boca era meros balbuceos._

_-So-y… To-ris- logro contestar con una suave y tímida sonrisa _

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

Sonó el despertador indicando que era hora de levantarse, Feliks despertó lentamente revolviéndose en las cálidas sabanas. Se sentó con pereza en la cama tallándose los ojos, no quería levantarse, odiaba a muerte ese reloj ahora por tener la imprudencia de despertarlo y arruinar ese bello recuerdo que se transformo en un sueño, cuando conoció a Toris.

-¡No quiero ir a la escuela!- dijo para sí mismo mientras abrazaba posesivamente su conejito de peluche.

-¡Feliks, levántate!- oyó como decía desde afuera de la habitación una voz fría y familiar.

-¡Tipo como que ya voy!- contesto este mientras se levantaba de la cama para ingresar al baño.

Comenzó a asearse con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se le había olvidado que el día de hoy sería su primer día en esa escuela, asistiría con Iván y Natasha, además trataría de conseguir nuevos amigos. Sentía varias cosas a la vez, miedo, felicidad, nerviosismo, etc., al terminar de bañarse salió del cuarto de baño para buscar su nuevo uniforme, el cual rogaba que le entrara ya que no se lo había probado. Su uniforme era simple pero a la vez sofisticado, consistía de un pantalón azul de cuadros, camiseta con el escudo de la institución de lado derecho y un chaleco tejido con el signo de la escuela al igual que la camiseta. Se lo puso lo más rápido posible para poder bajar a desayunar.

Bajo brincando las escaleras de dos en dos para dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraba Iván siendo "acosado" por su hermana Natasha.

-¡! Natasha!-chillo Iván tratando de apartarla lo más rápido posible- ¡no me abraces así de fuerte!

-¡Nada nos separara Onii-chan!-decía esta en un tono totalmente escalofriante

-O sea, como que raros- rio Feliks al ver actuar así a sus dos primos

Ellos lo vieron como si quisieran acecinarlo con la mirada, pero como era costumbre Feliks no entendió el bendito mensaje y continúo riéndose de la situación de Iván.

Natasha estuvo a punto de soltar algún insulto hacia el polaco pero se detuvo al ver a su madre entrar a la cocina con el celular en la oreja.

-Mándale esos documentos, y quiero también que realices los pagos pendientes, cuento contigo, adiós- colgó y miro a los tres jóvenes mientras les entregaba sus almuerzos- A desayunar niños

-Si madre- contesto Natasha soltando a su hermano para tomar su almuerzo, lo mismo hicieron Iván y Feliks.

Los tres comenzaron a comer su desayuno, el hecho de que Larisa sea una mujer de negocios no significaba que no se ocupara de su amada familia. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa para también comer su desayuno y después los llevaría a la escuela.

Al terminar se subieron a la camioneta para ir directo a la escuela, en el camino hablaron cosas sin mucha importancia, como ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje Feliks?, ¿Les gusto el desayuno?, ¿Hermano te casarías conmigo?, o ¿Por qué no dejas de preguntarme eso Natasha? o cosas así por el estilo.

Al llegar a la escuela los primeros en bajar del auto fueron el polaco y la particular dama, dejando en la camioneta sola a Larisa e Iván.

-Hijo, querido, ¿podrías prometerme algo?

-Claro mamá- contesto sonriente

-Cuida mucho de Feliks por favor- le pidió con una sonrisa suplicante

-Te lo prometo mamá- respondió y después bajo del auto

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la institución, Iván iba dándole unas cuantas indicaciones a Feliks, Natasha ya se había ido hacia su salón. El ruso, debido a aquella promesa a su madre, no se le despego al polaco hasta que este entro a su aula. Iván clavo la mirada de desprecio en dos chicos que se encontraban dentro del aula sin que su primo se diese cuenta de eso.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo, da?-

-Claro, nos vemos Iván

Iván se despidió de Feliks con un suave movimiento de mano. Al entrar Feliks pudo notar algo, la mayoría de aquellos estudiantes no eran rusos. Sonrió al saber que no sería el único extranjero por ahí, camino hasta un lugar que estaba desocupado y observo a todos los presentes. Vio que había casi un pequeño mundo en su aula de clases ya que pudo distinguir a muchos tipos de personas con acentos particulares. Esta vez sabia que ya no le diera pena al hablar con extraños, había superado totalmente aquel terror al paso de los años y eso fue un gran alivio para él.

-Hola- oyó que le hablaban y presto atención al de aquella vos con acento…

-¡Hola!- contesto alegre Feliks

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?, no te había visto por aquí… ¿eres ruso?, ve~

- Osea como porque piensas que soy ruso, ¡como que no tipo!, soy de Polonia- respondió a un sonriente

-¡wooo!, yo soy de Italia, mi nombre es Feliciano Vargaz

-¡Waaa…! ¡Como que eso es totalmente genial, yo siempre de los siempres he querido conocer Italia!, ¡ah! casi se me olvida, me llamo Feliks Lucasiewicz

-Es gusto vee~, el es mi _fratello_- dijo sacando de la nada a un chico igual a él a excepción de sus cabellos más oscuros y sus ojos dorados.

-¡Pero qué demonios…! ¿¡Porqué me jalas así de la nada Feliciano! Maldición- se quejo este con un claro ceño fruncido

-Quería presentarte a mi nuevo amigo, se llama Feliks… este…Feliks algo…- contesto un poco confundido

-Eres un idiota Feliciano

-¡!_ Perdono _fratello, vee!- dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Tranquilo Feli-chan, como que no tienes que llorar, osea mi apellido es como que totalmente raro para ti, no hay problema…

-Por cierto soy Lovino…- se presento el chico del seño fruncido

Feliks no tuvo oportunidad de contestar a Lovino ya que el profesor había ingresado al aula.

-Jóvenes siéntense, es hora de comenzar con la clase del día de hoy, pero antes un nuevo compañero va a presentarse frente a todos nosotros

El maestro en realidad no parecía la gran cosa, tenía un aspecto desaliñado y acento italiano. _"Como que es totalmente genial, tres en un día"_ pensó Feliks al oírlo hablar.

-Su nombre es…Feliks Lucas-ie-wic-z - pronuncio con cierta dificultad aun con la sonrisa con la cual entro al salón de clases- puedes ponerte de pie y pasar al frente y presentarte por favor joven…este… Lucas..i..

- Lucasiewicz – dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminar hacia el frente del salón- y todos pueden llamarme Feliks, como que así será más fácil

-Gracias joven Feliks- agradeció el profesor- vamos preséntate ~

-¡Sí!, bueno como ya dije soy Feliks, este…

-Dinos lo que te gusta y lo que no- lo animo el profesor

- Ok entiendo, amo comer paluszki y amo a los ponis son como que ¡súper geniales!, también me gusta el rosado, ¡es un color súper lindo! Odio que me hagan comer vegetales, ¡como que asco!

-Gracias por presentarte, puedes pasar a tu asiento

-Está bien – contesto

-Muy bien jóvenes, comencemos con nuestra maravillosa clase de historia. Hoy veremos…-reviso su grueso libro que se encontraba sobre su escritorio- ohh~~ es mi tema preferido, ¡el gran imperio Romano!

El tiempo paso lento para Feliks, cada segundo que pasaba era cada segundo que deseaba irse de aquella aburrida aula. Comenzó a observar a sus compañeros y creando así un juego de "Adivina la nacionalidad". Pudo ver no muy lejos de él a los italianos tan insólitos, Feli-chan prestaba atención con tanto interés al tema que parecía como si le estuvieran revelando el secreto de de la creación de la humanidad o cual era la verdadera religión o algo así, mientras Lovino intentaba no dormirse.

La campana de receso comenzó a sonar por suerte de Feliks y al parecer de Lovino también. Feliks tomo su portafolio y se encamino a la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo y al girarse se encontró con Feli-chan quien agarraba al brazo de Lovino mientras este aun tenía el seño claramente fruncido.

-¡Feliks!, ¿Quisieras tomar el almuerzo con nosotros? vee~

-Osea eso suena súper genial

-¡Qué bien!, vamos

Tomo de la mano a Feliks y a Lovino para salir corriendo directo al comedor mientras en el camino no dejaba de hablar de un tal Ludwig.

No tardaron mucho en llegar debido a que Feli-chan era realmente veloz, o tal vez la cafetería no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar los tres se dirigieron a una mesa donde ya se encontraban sentadas algunas personas. La mayoría se veían sumamente amables y uno que otro se veía serio.

-¡Ludwig!- Grito Feliciano y se tiro encima del mencionado para abrazarle

-Feliciano…- dijo este en con un leve sonrojo en la cara

-¡Macho Patatas! ¡Deja a mi hermano maldito bastardo!- se quejo Lovino mientras corría hacia ellos

-¡Lovi~~!- grito un chico moreno al ver al italiano gruñón y camino lo más rápido posible hasta este para abrazarle

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- se quejo tratando de deshacer el fuerte abrazo del chico de ojos verdes

-Osea como que raros son- dijo entre risas Feliks

-¡Ahh! casi se me olvida- Feliciano se levanto de encima de Ludwig y corrió hacia su nuevo amigo- ¡el es Feliks!

Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo acerco más a sus amigos

-Hola Feliks- dijo primero una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. A simple vista se veía que era una chica tierna y noble- Soy Elizabeth

-¡Es un placer Elizabeth!- contesto el polaco rubio

-Yo soy Antonio- Dijo el chico que aun abrazaba al pobre de Lovino como si fuera un peluche

-Mi nombre es Ludwig- comento el rubio al cual Feli-chan había abrazado hace unos instantes

-Y…¿los demás? ve~~- pregunto Feliciano viendo hacia todos lados

-Mi _bruder _esta en detención y Kiku fue por su almuerzo…- dijo Ludwig

- Roderich está en el club de música, en un rato iré con el –agrego Elizabeth

-Y Tino está en la biblioteca con Berwald, tienen examen mañana según se…- Dijo Antonio

Feliks no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes hablaban aquellos cinco jóvenes, pero no iba a interrumpirlos. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus primos, Iván y Natasha, por todo el lugar pero no les encontraba.

-Ya veo…!buaa! yo quería que todos conocieran a Feliks vee~~

-Tranquilo Feliciano – dijo Ludwig mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-¡El awesome yo ya ha llegado!- grito un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos

-¡Bruder!, no grites en la cafetería- lo reprimió su hermano- ¿No tenias castigo?

-kesesesesese, un estúpido castigo no puede conmigo West

-Por favor dime que no golpeaste al profesor…otra vez

-Por-supoesto qqq—uuuee no West - dijo nervioso viendo al rubio

-Por dios…- suspiro Ludwig

-¡ve~~!, Gilbert si llego- Grito Feliciano al verle

-¡Feliciano! no grites tu también

-¡Lo siento doitsu!

-Tranquilo West, kesesesese, ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto al ver por fin a Feliks que aun buscaba con la mirada a sus primos

-¿ahh?, a si claro, soy Feliks- contesto sonriente

Por alguna causa totalmente desconocida para Gilbert al ver la sonrisa de Feliks sintió su cara arder a más no poder. Era su imaginación a aquel chico era increíblemente… ¿hermoso?, ¡Rayos no¡ el no era para nada gay, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su awesome ser?.

-eehh... "Vamos di algo"–pensó

Feliks arqueo una ceja. Espero con paciencia la respuesta delo otro, la cual no parecía llegar. Su hermano pudo notar aquello y le dio un leve codazo a Gilbert para que reaccionara de una bendita vez. Por suerte de ambos alemanes logro sacar las palabras de su boca.

– este ¡Soy el awesome Gilbert¡ kesesesesese- Logro decir al final

-Es como que completamente genial conocerte Gilbert- respondió Feliks lo cual incremento el sonrojo del alemán

Iba a contestar con una sonrisa igual de energética que la del polaco, pero al ver la imagen de una cierta persona nada y condecir nada es totalmente desagradable para él y sus amigos detrás de este. Absolutamente todos le miraban con odio y por parte de los italianos con temor. Feliks al notar ese cambio repentino de actitud de todos comprendió que miraban hacia atrás de el. Trago en seco con mido de encontrarse con alguien "como que totalmente terrorífico", pero al girarse solo se encontró con…

-¿Iván?

bueno asta aquí les dejo el cap de hoy, espero que haya sido de su completo agrado n_n

tratare de subir el prox cap lo mas rápido posible, en este saldrá Toris y habra ciertos toques de UsXUk y pondre mas adelante IcelandX Hong kong y Francia x Canada ~~

porfavor dejen sus comentarios que me inspiran a escribir *3*

matta nee~~


	3. Reencuentro

-¿Iván?

-Hola Feliks- respondió este con su infantil sonrisa

-¡Tu qué haces aquí!- exclamo Gilbert con rabia en sus ojos

Iván volteo a verlo sin cambiar su expresión. Recorrió con su mirada a cada persona que se encontraba en la mesa y al final su vista se poso en Feliks el cual tenía cara de confusión absoluta.

-Feliks es hora de irnos – dijo al final tomándolo por la muñeca

-Pero…

-¡Déjalo ruso de mierda!- dijo enojado Gilbert colocándose en medio de ellos dos rompiendo el agarre de Iván- ¡Con que derecho te lo llevas!

Iván comenzó a hartarse de la actitud de Gilbert, pero no se lo demostraría. Relajo su expresión y volvió a colocar esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, solo que esta vez la sonrisa reflejaba un aire de cinismo y desagrado.

-Con todo el derecho del mundo, estúpido alemán de mierda- contesto

Ahora si Gilbert estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos. Tomo a Iván por el cuello de su camisa y sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos ante la acción del alemán.

-Ahora si te metiste en grandes problemas- dijo Gilbert

-¡Espera Gilbert!- Feliks empujo a Gilbert lo más lejos que pudo de Iván-¿O sea, qué diablos te pasa?

-¿Por qué le defiendes?- pregunto Antonio que ahora se encontraba a un lado de un sorprendido Gilbert

-Porque soy su primo- respondió Iván a la pregunta

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos aquella confesión. Se les hacía difícil de creer aquello, los dos eran completamente diferentes, tanto física y psicológicamente. El albino reacciono de su momentáneo shock que le había provocado la acción de polaco y frunció el seño, se veía realmente enojado.

-¿Sucede algo?

Oyeron desde lejos y voltearon a ver hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a un chico rubio de ojos azules acompañado con otro muchacho de cejas muy notables que se acercaban tranquilamente

-Alfred- dijo Ludwig al verlo ya cerca

- Ludwig- contesto este- ¿Hay algún problema, chicos?, les veo muy enojados

-No, ninguno Alfred, da~

-¿Seguro Iván?, a mi me parece todo lo contrario- dijo con una sonrisa- no debemos buscarnos problemas, hahaha

-Ya déjate de estupideces Alfred- dijo el chico de cejas pobladas

-Tranquilo Arthy ~- ronroneo el americano

-Si hay un problema- dijo arto Ludwig- Iván ha venido a nuestro lugar a quererse llevar al chico

-¿Al chico?- Alfred miro con curiosidad a Iván y luego al rubio con cara de confusión de su lado

-Mi primo, Feliks – dijo a la vez que jalaba al polaco del brazo pegándolo un poco a el

Feliks no entendía que diablos estaba pasando en ese lugar. No soportaba la tención y ahora aquel extraño lo estaba estudiando con la mirada, estaba que se moría de nervios en ese instante está bien que haya superado su timidez pero aun no superada el horror que le daba que lo mirasen con aquel detenimiento

-¿Tu primo?, hehehehehe- rio el americano- no se parecen en nada, hahahaha

-No seas idiota, no hay necesidad de que se parezcan – le reprocho Arthur

-Tranquilo Iggy

-¡Deja de decirme esos apodos estúpidos!

Ludwig arto de esa plática sin sentido carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención de aquellos dos chicos que voltearon un instante apara ver al alemán y dejar su pelea para mas al rato

-¿Entonces?- pregunto

-Entonces Feliks se viene con nosotros- dijo Alfred con seriedad

-Estás loco maldito americano si piensas que…-dijo Gilbert mirando a Alfred con enojo

Gilbert estaba enojado, realmente enojado. Primero por la presencia del ruso y sus amigos y segundo pero no menos importante por el hecho de que querían llevarse a Feliks. Aun no sabía el porqué se sintió de esa manera al ver a Feliks, el por qué se enojaba porque se lo querían llevar. Simplemente no lo sabía. Los miro con más enojo aun por la confusión, era claro lo que se aproximaba.

-Gilbert- interrumpió Feliks viendo que si no lo hacía podría venir una gran tormenta y eso era como que "nada genial"- yo mejor me voy con Iván… ¿Si?, o sea como que fue muy divertido estar con ustedes…nos vemos

-Entonces vamos, da~- dijo tomando del brazo a Feliks

Alfred y Arthur se dieron la vuelta para salir de la cafetería con Iván tras de ellos arrastrando prácticamente a Feliks mientras este miraba con preocupación a los jóvenes que dejaban tras ellos. No entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba ahí, tampoco el comportamiento que tenían, cuando no estaba Iván se comportaron muy amables con él, parecían buenas personas, pero al momento que llego su primo cambiaron muy radicalmente…antes sus sentimientos eran de alegría ahora eran algo parecido al odio.

Al salir de la cafetería Alfred miro a Iván con desaprobación

-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

-Solo quería ir tranquilamente por Feliks, da~

-Si claro –dijo Arthur- sabemos de sobra el cómo deseas sacarle los ojos a Gilbert

-Esto… o sea, tipos, no sé de qué diablos hablan ni que paso ahí- los interrumpió Feliks

-No hay nada que necesites saber Feliks, da~

-Pero…

-Ya oíste a tu primito, hahahaha

-Alfred

-¿Si Iván?

-Cállate, da~-sentencio mirándolo con frialdad pero con una sonrisa "amable"

-Como sea- dijo Arthur- tranquilo Feliks no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar

-Arthi tiene mucha razón- apoyo el americano al ingles

-O sea como que son raritos

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto impaciente Natasha

-No debe tardar- respondió sonriente el chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado en esos momentos.

-No hablaba contigo idiota- respondió esta con suma indiferencia sin ni siquiera voltearle a ver

-Pero…

-Calma Toris, sabes que Natasha es así- dijo un chico rubio con lentes que despego la mirada de su laptop para ver al mencionado Toris

-"_Lo sé pero un así no debería ser tan mala"-_ pensó desanimado el castaño

- Iván fue por su primo… ¿no?

-Sí, pero dijo que no tardaría Ravis- respondió Toris al chico que parecía ser el menor de los cuatro que se encontraban en el gimnasio.

Toris se encontraba pensando en como seria el primo de Iván. Tomando en cuenta como era él y su hermana menor sus expectativas no eran muy buenas. Se imaginaba a un chico más o menos del tamaño de Iván, algo corpulento y con un carácter de los mil demonios o algo así.

Suspiro frustrado, sea como sea, Iván le había dicho que cuidase de aquel chico, bajo amenaza de que si le sucedía algo sacaría su tubería. No era nada linda la idea de encontrarse a un Iván enojado con su tubería del mal en la mano. Ahora tenía a dos personas bajo su cargo a Natasha y ahora al famoso primo. Si mínimo le hubieran dicho el nombre de aquel chico.

-Ahí vienen- dijo Ravis sacando de sus pensamientos a Toris que rápido dirigió la mirada a la entrada del gimnasio

El primero en ingresar fue Alfred seguido de Arthur y al final Iván quien arrastraba tras de sí a un chico muchísimo más bajo que él y de cabellos rubios. Toris no pudo ver bien su cara por la lejanía de estos pero conforme se acercaban pudo verlo mejor, ojos verdes y grandes, tez blanca, nariz fina, cuerpo delgado y delicado…

-Hola chicos – dijo el americano estando ya parados al frente de ellos

-Buenos días Alfred – contesto Edward

-¡Hermano! – exclamo Natasha al ver a su amado hermano

Iván puso cara de espanto total al sentir a Natasha aferrarse de su brazo de una manera muy… de esa manera muy…muy Natasha.

Alfred se rio al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo-enemigo.

Feliks seguía encimado en sus pensamientos, cosa realmente muy extraña en el ya que no solía callarse en ningún momento. Toris le miraba asombrado, sin duda alguna le conocía, trataba de recordarlo pero nada venia a su mente, pero fue cuando oyó aquel nombre de boca de Iván…

-Feliks, el es Toris tu nuevo amigo, da~

Feliks alzo la mirada y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los azules de Toris, en ellos pudo ver la imagen de un pequeño niño, la imagen de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, las memorias regresaban. Se veían como niños, Toris lograba ver a su mejor amigo, el cual se había ido lejos de su lado, al cual le había prometido volverlo a encontrar, al cual le había dado aquel peluche para cerrar su promesa.

-Chicos, chicos! -Alfred movía su mano de arriba abajo repetidamente para llamar la atención de los dos idos

-Déjalos Alfred- lo reprimió Arthur aun con el seño fruncido

Ambos salieron de su trance gracias a la voz de Alfred y Arthur, Feliks giro hacia otro lado avergonzado al igual que Toris.

-Feliks, Toris se encargara de estar contigo para que no te matas en problemas, cualquier cosa puedes preguntarle, ¿entendido? da~

-Ss-ssii claro…- contesto tartamudeando sin querer mirar a la persona que tenia frente de el

-Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda- agrego Toris mirando de reojo a Feliks, incapaz de verlo fijamente.

-Buennooo- interrumpió Alfred al ver la escena incomoda entre Feliks y Toris- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿Cómo quién Alfred?- inquirió Edward sin despegar la vista de su ordenador

-Francis, Yao, Teresa, ya sabes los demás, pensé que hoy habíamos quedado en el gimnasio para habl- no pudo continuar por un codazo cedido por el ingles

-Toris puedes enseñarle la escuela a Feliks- dijo Arthur mirando amenazadoramente al americano que se recuperaba del golpe

-Cc-laro – tartamudeo un poco al contestar- sígueme

Ambos salieron del gimnasio a los jardines del instituto, pero debido a que nevaba todo estaba cubierto por una gran capa de nieve, ambos chicos salieron con sus chamarras. Toris llevaba consigo también una bufanda azul y Feliks además de su chamarra llevaba unos guantes rosados para mantener sus manos calientes.

-Entonces tu nombre es Feliks

Dijo de repente Toris para cortar con el espantoso silencio que los acompañaba desde su salida del gimnasio. Feliks que había permanecido con la mirada gacha levanto la vista para ver la espalda de Toris ya que este iba unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Toris paro su caminar al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre él y giro para verlo a la cara por primera vez después de ese choque de miradas.

-Si- contesto a secas aun nervioso

-Es todo un placer Feliks, pero perdón si me llego a equivocar pero tu…- dudo un segundo en continuar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tenía miedo de equivocarse, pero estaba tan seguro sobre que era él. Tenían el mismo nombre, el mismo color brillante del cabello y esos grandes y hermosos ojos.

Feliks espero nervioso a que Toris continuara. Estaba seguro que la persona que tenia al frente era su amigo de la infancia, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, tenía un gran terror de que él no lo reconociera, eso lo mataría sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Si?-trato de alentarlo el polaco

-…nada- giro su mirada hacia el frente dándole así la espalda-continuemos- un leve sonrojo adornaba lacara del lituano, Feliks no pudo notarlo ya que solo podía ver su espalda.

Ambos siguieron su caminar hasta ingresar a las instalaciones del colegio.

Asta aquí lo dejo ~

Perdón por el retraso es que he estado ocupada :D

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios o sugerencias y muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews

matta nee~


End file.
